The Apple of My Eye
by Nordryd
Summary: **3rd of the Cute, the Fluffy, and Romantic** Your best friend, and crush, Applejack invites you to join her & her family to go with them to the Apple Family Reunion. Can you keep your feelings to yourself? Or... maybe you shouldn't. Maybe it's finally time to admit your true feelings.
1. The Apple of My Eye

**Welcome, one and all, to the third installment of** _ **The Cute, the Fluffy, and Romantic**_ **, also known as the new collection I'm writing. By popular demand, Applejack is next. Without further ado, here we go!**

 **I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Apple of My Eye

You let out a mighty sigh as you set down the last wheelbarrow of apples for the day. You find a crate by the entrance of the barn and collapse on it, wiping beads of sweat off your brow. Nothing sapped your energy more than a day of work at Sweet Apple Acres.

You find your water bottle and take a swig. The ice-cold water sends a cool, refreshing sensation throughout your body, contrasting the day's scorching heat. At least the hot summer sun was going down now, making things marginally cooler.

"Whew!" a familiar voice says in front of you. You look to see Applejack wiping sweat off her forehead. "Nothin' like an honest day's work, huh?"

"Speak for yourself," you say.

Applejack just chuckles, taking a seat next to you.

"Thank ya kindly for helpin' us out," Applejack says, opening up a bottle of fizzy apple cider. "We sure appreciate it."

"No problem, AJ," you say.

Applejack leans back on the barn, taking a sip of her cider. You lean back as well, gazing out into the distance.

"Land sakes," Applejack says. "The sun setting behind the apple trees still amazes me."

"Same here," you say.

It's times like this you really treasure. Quality time alone with Applejack; your best friend. Just sitting out in front of the barn watching the sun set behind the orchard, igniting the sky with colors. Nothing but peaceful silence with Applejack. There was nothing better.

You and Applejack have known each other since you were toddlers, and have been practically inseparable ever since. You remember running around the rolling hills of Sweet Apple Acres with her. You remember messing around in the piles of hay in the barn. You even remember messing around with some of the farm animals, and getting in trouble with Granny Smith.

As Applejack grew older, she started to become more responsible around the farm, and those childish adventures fell by the wayside. But you didn't mind, because you found many other ways to spend time with her. You've begun working on the farm every weekend to help Applejack and her family out. It was hard work, but you always look forward to spending quality time with Applejack afterwards as you both recover from the hard labor. Times like right now. She's even taught you how to bake. At least, she's tried. She'll never stop giving you crap about every time you messed up in the kitchen. But you just give her a hard time about how obsessed she is with apples. It's all in good fun, though.

You've become very close to Applejack's family and friends as well. You've known Apple Bloom since she was barely able to speak, and have watched her grow into an ambitious and cheerful young woman. Big Macintosh was like a big brother to you, and Granny Smith was like the grandmother you never knew. Applejack's friends were your friends as well, and vice versa.

But among all the friends you've had, Applejack has and always will be your greatest friend ever. She's seen you at your worst, and has always been there for you. You give each other crap constantly and annoy each other to no end, but at the end of the day she's your best friend.

"Well, how 'bout we head on inside?" Applejack says. "Ah've got an apple pie with your name on it."

"Actually… um… I need to head home," you say.

"Huh?" Applejack asks, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

You bite your lip. "Well… I… I've got a lot of work to do…"

"Like what?" Applejack asks, folding her arms, giving you a sassy look. "Y'all can't have homework. It's summer."

"Um… well…" you stammer.

"Sugarcube, y'all know Ah can see through any lie," Applejack says.

You bite your lip. You know she's right. She was like a living lying-detector that was 100% right all the time.

"Is somethin' going on?" Applejack asks. "You _never_ pass up on an apple pie."

You rub your neck and look down at the ground. She saw through your lie; just like she always does. Not that you lie to her a lot, but it's just force of habit sometimes. It was true. Applejack's apple pie was one of your favorite things in the world.

There really wasn't any reason for you _not_ to join her… except for one. And now you've made things awkward.

"I-I'm just really tired," you say. "Th-That's all."

Applejack just studies you for a moment, raising an eyebrow. You're unsure of what she's thinking, but you can tell she's not too thrilled.

After an awkward moment, she just sighs.

"Well, if y'all really don't wanna talk about it, Ah guess that's fine," she says. "But before y'all leave, can I ask you something?"

"Um… y-yeah, of course," you say.

"Tomorrow we're all headin' to Appleloosa for the Apple family reunion," Applejack says. "Ah'm sure you know."

You chuckle. "How could I forget? You won't stop talking about it."

Applejack chuckles. "It's just somethin' Ah always look forward to. It's always so much fun. Catchin' up with the family, playin' games with them, Ah even heard from Granny Smith that there's gonna be a barn dance!"

"Sounds exciting," you say. "So… what does this have to do with me?"

"Ah'm gettin' there," Applejack says, giving you a feign scold. "Ah was just wonderin'… y'all wanna come with us?"

Your eyes go wide. "Wait… you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah!" Applejack says. "Y'all are basically family, aren't ya? It'd be fun!"

You ponder for a moment. You can't help but picture what the reunion would be like in your head. Surrounded by Apples? Applejack's immediate family was a lot of fun to be with, so you can only imagine what her relatives must be like.

But you can't help but feel apprehensive too.

"Besides, sugarcube," Applejack continues. "We haven't spent as much time together as we used to."

You bite your lip. She was right… _again_.

"Whaddya say, sugar?" Applejack asks. "We'd love ta have ya along."

You look into Applejack's forest green eyes, and they're filled with hope. You can tell she really wants you to say yes. It's clear by the way she's smiling. That sweet, beautiful smile…

How can you say no that pretty smile?

"Well… okay, AJ," you say, making her light up.

"Yeehaw!" Applejack cries, giving you a big hug. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

You immediately reciprocate Applejack's tight embrace. Sometimes you're unsure if she knows her own strength or not. She had one strong hug. You've always been amazed at the sheer amount of muscle underneath her skin.

"Y'all better get packin'!" Applejack says. "We'll take a second car this time around. You alright with ridin' with Apple Bloom, her friends, and I?"

"Apple Bloom's friends are coming too?" you ask.

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack says. "They're all friends with ma cousin, Babs Seed. They're real excited ta see her."

"That's really cool," you say. "I don't mind riding with you all."

"Great! We'll pick ya up tomorrow mornin'," she says. "See ya then!"

"Yep, see you then," you say. Applejack gives you one more hug before heading back inside. You can hear her telling Apple Bloom about the news, and you can hear Apple Bloom cheering shortly after.

You make your way back to your car. You had a long night of packing ahead of you.

As you drive home, you scold yourself for making things so awkward, and for lying to Applejack. _Twice_.

Why do you lie? More importantly, why do you lie to _Applejack?_ The one person who can successfully call every one of your deceptions? Why do you even bother?

You couldn't help yourself back there. It was almost reflexive. Unfortunately, she just makes you nervous. She didn't used to, but ever since high school started, you've been looking at her through different eyes.

When you're around her, your knees get weak. She just so hardworking and honest. So smart, strong, and independent. Her devotion to her work is something to admire.

And your matured mind has started to notice how… _beautiful_ Applejack is. You haven't met a girl with a prettier face than hers. Those adorable freckles… those forest green eyes… the prettiest smile… her golden blonde hair… she was just gorgeous. And admittedly, the more… perverted side of your brain has paid attention to her body becoming more… _developed_.

You can't help but take every opportunity you can to gawk at her. It was almost subconscious. She was just so pretty in every way.

Not only that, but every time you hear that southern accent of hers, your heart just dances. And as strong as her hugs were, you always wish they would last just a little longer so you can savor the feeling of holding her in your arms.

You didn't want to admit it to yourself, but there was a point you could deny it no longer.

You had a crush… a big one… on Applejack… your closest friend.

You've been keeping it in all this time. The last thing you want is to alienate your best friend. Scare off the girl who's stuck by you since you were little. The thought alone was frightening beyond belief. Sure, you had friends who weren't Applejack, but you could always count on her to be there for you.

Part of you has missed her, but a bigger part of you wants to avoid her. Every time you get close to her, you can sense your feelings trying to get out, yearning to be heard by Applejack's ears. It was like your heart went on autopilot when you were around her, and you had to fight against yourself to keep your feelings contained.

You do kind of miss her though, and she seemed really eager for you to come along.

Still… a few days with Applejack? How are you going to keep your feelings to yourself?

As you drive home, you remember something Applejack has said about the reunion earlier. You recall her mentioning a barn dance. You've never been to one before, but you smile at the thought of dancing with Applejack. Spinning her around… holding her close… gazing into her beautiful green eyes…

Your mind drifts to thoughts of holding Applejack in your arms. Brushing her long, golden hair… caressing those cute, freckled cheeks… keeping her safe in your arms…

Your smile grows bigger as you think about… _kissing_ Applejack.

You shake your head to refocus yourself. But there's a smile on your face for the rest of the ride home.

Maybe you shouldn't keep your feelings contained. Maybe her inviting you to the Apple family reunion was a sign. Maybe it was time to finally admit how you truly feel.

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

After a seven-hour car drive with Applejack, Apple Bloom, and her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, you arrive at your final destination: Appleloosa.

Applejack was out of the car in the blink of an eye, as well as Apple Bloom and her friends. You get out of the car last.

"Babs Seed!" the three younger girls cry out. You see Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle running towards a girl whom you can only assume is Babs Seed.

"Girls!" Babs Seed exclaims. She meets the three girls in a big group hug. It was a heartwarming sight. Reunion of friends.

You see Big Macintosh helping out with some of the luggage and Granny Smith talking with some other Apple family relatives.

You never would've guessed how large the Apple family was. There were so many Apples, and they were all conversing with each other, greeting the most recently arrived members of the family.

You spot Applejack unloading some things from the back of the car, and you join her. She's the only one you really know who didn't seem to be too busy at the moment.

"Your family's huge, AJ," you say.

"We're quite a bunch," Applejack says.

"Applejack!" an unfamiliar voice says. Applejack turns her head, and you follow. Approaching you two is a taller guy with orange-and-yellow hair, and a cowboy hat.

"Braeburn!" Applejack says, giving the guy a hug. "Long time, no see!"

"Too long," Braeburn says. "Good to see you."

His eyes land on you, and his expression turns quizzical.

"Who do we have here?" he says, releasing Applejack and walking up to you. "Has the hardy Applejack finally found herself a beau?"

You feel the temperature of your face skyrocket. You can also feel your cheeks going bright red.

A guffaw from Applejack startles you.

"Nah, he ain't ma boyfriend," Applejack said. "He's ma best friend. Known each other since we were little, ain't that right?"

She puts her arm around you, making you flinch slightly.

"Um… y-yeah," you stammer, rubbing your neck. "Known each other our whole lives."

Braeburn studies you for a little longer, but eventually raises an eyebrow and chuckles.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Braeburn says, reaching out to shake your hand.

You chuckle nervously and shake Braeburn's hand.

"Everyone else is staying at inns nearby, but you all get to stay with me," Braeburn says. "Let's get your stuff inside."

You give Braeburn a nod and help him get your luggage out of the car.

"Sorry 'bout arrivin' so late," Applejack says. They did arrive rather late, considering the sun was already setting.

"No worries," Braeburn says. "We're doing everything tomorrow anyways."

"Ah'm so excited!" Applejack says.

"Aren't we all?" Braeburn says, making both of them laugh.

You smile at Applejack's interaction with her cousin. You look around at the rest of the family, and it's heartwarming to see. They all seem very close, despite presumably living so far away for a long time.

You look around at Braeburn's apple orchard. It's enormous, probably as big as Applejack's orchard. Rolling hills as far as the eye could see, dotted with dozens upon dozens of apple trees. Out in the distance, complemented by the fiery sunset sky, was a little lonely hill. A single apple tree adorned the summit, overlooking the entire orchard. Quite a majestic sight.

"Y'all comin'?" Applejack calls out to you.

You snap out of your trance and look at Applejack. The sunset shines on her so wonderfully, the light contouring her perfectly curvy figure, and making her golden hair shimmer.

"Um… y-yeah. Coming," you say, catching up with Applejack.

Tomorrow, the festivities would begin. You're not sure what to expect. Would there be planned events? Would it just be the family hanging out? You're unsure, but hopefully it wouldn't be too awkward.

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

As outgoing as the Apple family seemed, they appeared to be somewhat divided socially. The older Apples, the younger Apples, and the kids were among the dominant pods. You're unsure of what to do. Everyone was just hanging out with one another, either sewing, making cider, baking, or just messing around.

You're not sure who to talk to. All you're doing is standing around awkwardly as you watch everyone socialize. You only know Applejack and her immediate family. Sure, Applejack introduced you to a lot of her relatives yesterday, but it was only brief.

What should you do? It'd be weird to go talk to Granny Smith and the rest of the older members of the family. As much as you love Apple Bloom, it'd be weird to talk to her and her friends as well. She seemed to be having a blast in her own little pod. Applejack was talking with some of her relatives, and it'd be rude to just cut in, right?

With a sigh, unsure of what else to do, you decide to go outside and hang out on the porch. Maybe some fresh air would be nice to clear your mind a bit.

You lean on the column of the porch and gaze out into the orchard. It's not Sweet Apple Acres, but you can still see yourself and Applejack as little kids running through the orchard playing tag or racing to the nearest tree. You can see Applejack prowling the fields, trying to find where you were hiding. You can see yourself and Applejack leaning on the fence, chatting and drinking homemade apple cider. You smile at the memories.

Happier times. Simpler times.

It's at that moment that you realize how much you long for those days. The days where you were just best friends. When you didn't have a crush on her. When every encounter with her wasn't a fight against your heart to contain your feelings. When you could just… have fun with her. Racing throughout the fields, playing tag or hide and seek, or just sitting around and talking with her. Now, everything had to come with drama, or the fear of scaring her off with your feelings.

You want to tell her. You don't want to hide how you feel anymore. But what if she doesn't accept your feelings? What if you lose her as a friend?

At the same time, what if she _does_ accept them? What if you can be more than a friend for her?

What are you supposed to do?

" _There_ ya are," a familiar voice says behind you.

You look behind you, and see Applejack standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey," you say, feeling your heartrate rise at the sight of her.

"Y'all alright?" she asks, walking up next to you.

"Um… yeah," you say. "I-I guess I just feel a little awkward."

"Yeah…" Applejack says. "Ah'm sorry 'bout that, sugarcube."

Your heart flutters at the sound of her calling you "sugarcube". You always love it when she calls you that.

"It's fine," you say. "You want to catch up with your family, I understand."

"Ah don't want y'all ta feel left out, though," Applejack says.

You shudder at the feeling of Applejack's hand on your shoulder.

"Let's go for a walk," Applejack says. "Braeburn's got a beautiful orchard."

You can feel yourself blushing. A walk actually sounded really nice. Besides, how could you say no to such a gorgeous face?

"That sounds nice," you say.

Applejack smiles, and gestures you to follow her. You smile and start walking with her through the orchard.

"Ah'm sorry for makin' ya feel left out, sugar," Applejack says. "We don't mean for that ta happen."

"It's fine, AJ," you say. "I know you don't mean it."

"Y'know, you and Ah don't spend as much time together as we used to," Applejack says.

You bite your lip. "Y-Yeah, we don't."

"Remember when we'd race through Sweet Apple Acres together?" Applejack asks.

"Yeah," you say. "And you'd always beat me?"

Applejack chuckles. "You'd win sometimes."

" _Sometimes_. You won most of the time," you say. "I'm not as agile as you."

"Y'all were really good at findin' me whenever we played Hide and Seek, though," Applejack says.

"Because I could always hear you giggling to yourself wherever you were hiding," you retort. "At least you were faster than me. I could never catch you when I _did_ find you."

Applejack laughed. "Ah still hate you for dragging me into the mud pit."

"You pushed me in!" you say, laughing.

"Because y'all crushed ma hat!" she retorts.

"It was an accident, and you know it," you say.

"Ah know," Applejack says. "Ah just like messin' with ya."

"Believe me, I know," you say.

You both laugh at the memories from your childhood. It was amazing to think about everything that's happened to you over the years.

"I still remember when you lost Winona," you say.

"Aw shucks," Applejack says. "Ah was so scared."

"You cried for a good five minutes before we went out to go look for her," you say.

"Ah'm so glad we found her," Applejack says. "Y'all stayed up with me to look for her."

"Yeah," you say. "That was quite a night. We were up till about three in the morning looking for her."

"Y'know, y'all can annoy me ta no end, but you were always there for me," Applejack says.

"And I still am," you say. "I always will be."

Applejack gives you a soft smile, making you blush.

"Thanks, sugar," she says. "I'm here for you too."

You smile back, and continue to walk with her before you see something in the distance. The same hill you saw yesterday with the single apple tree. You get an idea and look at Applejack.

"What?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

You extend your index finger out into the distance.

"That hill with the apple tree on it," you say. "I'll race you there."

Her eyes go wide. "What?" she asks, stifling a laugh.

"You heard me," you say with a grin.

"Sugar, Ah don't know. Ah'm still a little tired from the trip, an—" suddenly, she bolts in the direction of the hill, leaving you in the dust.

"Hey!" you shout. "No fair!"

Without a second thought, you start sprinting towards the hill, trying to catch up with Applejack. You can hear her laughing as she races to the hill.

She's still faster than you. Normally it would frustrate you, but right now the nostalgia of chasing after her through the orchard makes you feel too excited to feel upset. You find yourself laughing with Applejack.

She's halfway up the hill as you reach the base. Your energy starts to wane as you climb the hill, all your energy expended from sprinting. You see Applejack standing at the top, looking down on you with her arms folded.

"Still faster," she says, giggling.

"No fair! You got a head start!" you retort, panting as you reach the top of the hill. "I want a rematch!"

Applejack just shakes her head, chuckling. You declare the porch as the next destination, and you manage to fake _her_ out this time and get a head start. You muster all the stamina and energy you have left to run as fast as you can to the porch. You can hear Applejack yelling behind you, clearly frustrated from you getting a head start this time around. You can hear her feet getting closer and closer to you as the porch gets nearer. You summon all your remaining energy to sprint to the porch. You haven't felt a rush of excitement this big since… your childhood. In an act of desperation, you slide like a baseball player to reach the porch first. Applejack had the exact same idea, sliding right next to you. Her foot touches the porch steps at the exact same time as yours.

"I win!" you say, panting hard.

"What?! It's a draw, and you know it," she says, panting just as hard as you are.

"C'mon, AJ. Just let me have this one?" you say.

"Not a chance," she says. "My story is we tied."

"Well _my_ story is that I won by a hair," you say.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "Alright. Be wrong."

You laugh. "You just can't accept the fact that I beat you."

Applejack laughs. "Whatever, hon. Ah know what _really_ went down."

You and Applejack lay on the ground in front of the porch steps, panting hard for breath.

"Land sakes," Applejack says. "Ah haven't felt a rush like that in a long time."

"Just like old times, huh?" you say.

Applejack chuckles. "Yeah…"

You have enough energy to sit up, and Applejack sits up with you.

"Ah forgot how much fun that was," she says. "Though, Ah don't have as much energy as Ah did back then."

"I _definitely_ don't," you say, making Applejack laugh.

You laugh as well, until something happens that makes your heart skip a beat. You and Applejack make eye contact. _Prolonged_ eye contact. Her hair is tattered and frayed from all the sweat, but you find it oddly adorable. It reflects her hardworking, tomboyish personality. Her chest is still heaving, as is yours. Her green eyes reflect the sunlight so beautifully. You find you can't take your eyes off her, and her gaze never wanes either. She's just so… beautiful…

"Applejack!" a voice calls out, snapping you out of your trance. It's in that moment you realize how close your mouth is to Applejack's. In your spell, you mind was working on its own. You look towards the house, and see Apple Bloom standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"What are y'all doin'?" Apple Bloom asks teasingly.

Applejack quickly stands up and brushes the dirt off her skirt. She takes her hat off and shakes it to get the dirt off.

"N-Nothin', Apple Bloom," Applejack says. "What is it?"

"Braeburn need ya," Apple Bloom says. "He needs help settin' up the barn for the dance tonight."

"Tell him Ah'll be right there, sugarcube," Applejack says.

Apple Bloom gives a smile and a nod before retreating back into the house.

Applejack looks back down at you, and rubs her neck. She holds her hand out, and helps you up off the ground.

"Um… Ah need ta help Braeburn with some things," Applejack says.

"Oh… okay," you say. Is Applejack… _blushing?_

"Y'all excited for the dance?" she asks.

"Sure," you say. "Sounds like it'll be fun."

"It will be," Applejack says. "And hey, don't be a stranger, alright? Everyone here's real nice."

"I believe you," you say. "It's just a bit awkward, y'know?"

"Ah know," Applejack says. "Well, maybe y'all can help us set up?"

You smile. "I'd love to."

Applejack gives you a smile. "Well, we shouldn't keep Braeburn waiting, should we?"

"Probably not," you say.

Applejack surprises you with a hug before walking back inside. You can't help but notice a subtle sashay in her hips as she walks. Is she doing that on purpose?

And that moment you had with her… did that really just happen? Your mind was working on its own. You didn't even realize how close you were to her lips until Apple Bloom interrupted you. You almost… _kissed_ her.

You knew what you had to do now. You could deny it no longer. Tonight at the dance, you had to tell her.

* * *

 _THAT NIGHT_

In Braeburn's barn, the Apple family reunion barn dance was in full swing. Turns out part of the Apple family was a bluegrass band, and a rather good one at that. They played music as many Apples and friends danced and sang along. For you, it was heartwarming to see a big family so close with one another. Apparently, you weren't the only family friend to be invited, as you saw many people you didn't recognize who clearly were not Apples. Nevertheless, they sure acted like family, dancing around and not giving a care in the world.

It wasn't a formal event by any means, but you decided it would be wise to look a little nicer. You had a black button-down shirt, black pants, and black shoes on. Not much, but it was up to par with what everyone else was wearing.

But Applejack was nowhere to be seen. Where was she? You can't wait to see if she's dressed up or not too.

"Y'all always liked to wear black, huh?" a familiar voice said next to you.

You glance beside you, and see Applejack. You do a double-take when you see that Applejack had indeed decided to dress up as well. And _wow_ did she look beautiful.

A red button-down shirt, opened up at the top to reveal a yellowish-green undershirt to bring out her gorgeous green eyes, and outlining her curvy figure. An orange skirt dotted with red apple graphics, complemented by her boots, dotted with similar graphics. And she still wore her regular boots and cowgirl hat. It wasn't extravagant or anything, but dressing up just a little bit made Applejack look amazing.

"Wow… you look great, Applejack," you say. Immediately you scold yourself. Did you say that out-loud?

Thankfully, Applejack just gave that adorable southern guffaw, complemented by a smile.

"Y'all are so sweet," Applejack says. "Thank you! Y'all look pretty sharp yourself."

You feel your cheeks go immediately red.

"Th-Thanks," you say, rubbing your neck.

"C'mon! Let's go dance!" Applejack says, dragging you out into the crowd with her, not waiting for an answer.

It was a little awkward at first since Applejack dragged you out so suddenly, but eventually you started dancing. It was amazing. You're usually not one for dancing, but all the Apples were so encouraging and welcoming that you felt comfortable enough to not give a care in the world and just dance. You even started humming along to some of the music, despite not knowing most of the songs.

But for most of the time, your attention was focused on Applejack. It was wonderful to see her so happy. She was always more outgoing than you were. She even took your hands and started to encourage you to dance more. Honestly, you've never had more fun in your life. The energy in the room was amazing. Just a family and their friends having fun with one another. It was truly unique, and it's still heartwarming to see how close this family is.

After a while, you decided to take a break. Chasing Applejack around the orchard earlier did a great job a sapping your energy. Taking a seat on a hay bale, you watch everyone dance. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed looked like they were having a blast. Even Big Mac and Granny Smith were dancing.

But admittedly, your attention is focused on Applejack. You promised yourself you would tell her about how you feel tonight. That moment you had with her after racing her across the orchard was a sign. At least, you _hope_ it was a sign. Your gaze drifts down to the ground. Your mind is going haywire, trying to formulate a plan. The timing had to be perfect. And what were you going to say? How would you tell her?

"Sugarcube?" a familiar voice says in front of you.

You look up to see Applejack staring back at you.

"Y'all okay?" she asks.

Your heart skips a beat. She looked so pretty in her party outfit.

"Um… y-yeah," you say. "I-I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Like what?" she asks.

Suddenly, the music in the room shifts to something more… slow. You see everyone on the floor either leave or pair up and begin to slow dance. You feel your face going bright red at the realization of your current situation. A slow song just began, and Applejack was right here in front of you.

This was your chance.

"AJ?" you say.

"Yeah?" she asks.

Your mind is on autopilot, seizing the opportunity. You stand up and offer Applejack your hand.

"Do… um… d-do you want to dance?" you ask, rubbing your neck. You immediately scold yourself inside for how sudden your offer was.

But thankfully, Applejack just smiles. You can barely make out a slight shade of red on her freckled cheeks.

"Ah thought y'all would never ask," she says.

You smile and blush. A shudder ripples through your body at the feeling of her accepting your hand.

Out of your peripheral vision, you can see Apple Bloom and her friends looking at you and Applejack as you take her to the dance floor. Are they giggling?

You arrive at the dance floor, and you feel your heart start to pound against your chest as Applejack gets closer to you. She wraps her arms around your neck, and you try to keep yourself calm as you rest your hands on her waist.

Your heart is on fire as you share your very first dance with Applejack. She's so close to you. Her green eyes have never been so beautiful, and her smile has never been prettier.

You're really dancing with her. You've spent your whole life around Applejack, but this is the closest you've ever been to her. And it's nothing short of wonderful.

Your heart is screaming at you. The time was now, but there was a huge lump in your throat. So big, you couldn't speak. As much as you wanted to confess, part of you just wanted to savor this intimate moment with Applejack.

"Sugarcube?" Applejack says, snapping you out of your trance.

"Huh?" you say dumbly.

"There's somethin' Ah've been wantin' ta ask you," Applejack says.

"What's that?" you ask.

"Well, we don't spend as much time as we used to," Applejack says.

"I-I know," you say. "You mentioned that earlier."

"Why is that?" Applejack says. "Ever since high school, it's like we've been driftin' apart."

You bite your lip. Was this it? Was this the moment?

"Um… well…" you stammer. "I've just been really busy, and—"

"Don't lie, hon," she says. "Ah wanna know why y'all have been avoidin' me."

"A-Avoiding you?" you say.

"Ah know it's what you've been doin'," Applejack says. She looks at you sternly. "Ah wanna know what's been goin' on. Why have y'all become so distant?"

You grit your teeth. You didn't want to admit it, but this was it. There was no way you were going to try and lie to her again. Applejack had you trapped. There was no way out. This was the moment you've been waiting for.

"Sugar?" she asks. "All Ah want is the truth. Ah'm your friend, and Ah promise, Ah won't judge you for anythin' y'all say."

You purse your lips. Her eyes were insistent, but they were also compassionate. You could potentially ruin your entire friendship right now, or she could be all yours. It was a risk, but all things considered, it's a risk you're willing to take.

You take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, AJ. I've been such an idiot."

Applejack offers a sweet smile. "Just tell me what's been goin' on, hon."

You tighten your grip on her waist. "Applejack, you're my closest friend. You've always been there for me, and you've seen me at my worst. I can always count on you to have my back. All of my best memories are with you. But ever since high school, I've been looking at you… differently. Nobody understands me like you do, and nobody makes me smile like you do. You give me a hard time about everything, and I do the same to you, but at the end of the day I know we have nothing but the purest intentions for each other. You know me better than anyone else. You _get_ me. You're just so… _unique_. I've never met another girl like you. We've been friends for so long, but I didn't want to ruin it by telling you that… that I…"

"That you… what?" Applejack coaxes.

Your heart is on fire. "That… that I've caught… _feelings_."

Applejack's eyes go wide. "Wh-What?"

"I know it sounds weird, but… it's true. I-I like you, AJ. I really, really like you. I see you differently now, and what I see is beautiful. And that's why I've been avoiding you. I didn't want to ruin the greatest friendship I've ever had. I-I didn't want to scare you away. But I can't keep my feelings inside anymore. I really like you, AJ. You're amazing. The apple of my eye. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember, but… I want to be more. For _you_ … I want to be more."

Applejack's eyes are wide. She's silent for a moment, but that moment felt like an eternity to you. The fate of your friendship hanged in the balance. You were in freefall, completely at her mercy. It was out there now. She knows how you really feel about her.

"Wow… I… I…" Applejack stammers.

You don't say a word, letting her process her thoughts. You start scolding yourself inside for dropping so much on her at once. Your heart worked on its own, and poured everything out at once, not really giving her any time to breathe. Did it just cost you your best friend?

"Listen, sugarcube," Applejack says. "Y-Y'all are a great guy…"

Oh no.

"…And Ah want nothin' but the best for ya…"

No, no, no.

"…but…"

You expect to hear the end of her rejection, but she just stops talking and pans around the room.

"…but…?" you coax.

"Here," Applejack says, "Come with me."

She starts walking away, and you follow her, presumably to a more private area. You can feel the tsunami of tears building up behind your eyes. You know she's going to reject you; you just have to wait to hear _how_. Now things were going to be awkward between you two. Why did you ever think she'd say yes? You knew it was going to end like this. You just lost your best friend.

Applejack leads you outside to the side of the barn to some hay bales. Nobody else was around. At least she was nice enough to bring you to a private area to reject you, and not make you cry in front of everyone.

"AJ, before you say anything, I'm sorry. I guess I—"

You stop when you see Applejack take her hat off. Before you can question it, she tosses it off to the side, cups your face, and brings you into your very first kiss.

You're caught completely off guard. It's the polar opposite of what you were expecting, but your doubt and shock both fade away in an instant at the feeling of Applejack's lips. Your heart melts in total bliss as you wrap your arms around her toned, muscular body. She moans into your mouth as you take over leading the kiss. You stumble backwards and sit down on the hay bales with Applejack in your arms as you continue to kiss. You lay back on the hay bales, bringing Applejack with you. You feel her moan into your mouth as she straddles you. She smells of fresh apple pie. Her sweet scent envelops you, clouding your senses and filling your mind with lust. You hold her tight and move your hands around, exploring her toned body. Even after knowing her for so long, you're still amazed at the sheer amount of muscle underneath her smooth skin. She moans as your hand reaches her butt, and in response, she untucks your shirt to slip her hand up and feel around your bare skin. You shudder at the sensation, and move you hand down to the underside of her thigh, making her moan even more. You use your other hand to massage her curved, muscular waist. You feel her start to move in rhythm with your hands as you explore her body, making your lust skyrocket.

But her lips… her perfect lips… they were sweeter than any apple pie she's ever made. The feeling of her lips exceeded even your wildest fantasies. She mirrored every one of your movements so perfectly. Every caress of her lips against yours makes you groan, but you're careful to not be too loud. Anyone could walk around the corner and catch you making out with Applejack. At the same time, that potential seemed to be contributing to the untold amount excitement and passion you're feeling. Never before have you felt so happy. It felt like all your pent up emotions and feelings _finally_ being released in this one amazing kiss.

And just like that, it was over. You and Applejack pull away, leaving you both panting for air.

You're left totally speechless, your brain trying to process what just transpired.

Applejack… your best friend… your crush… just _kissed_ you. She honest to goodness _kissed_ you. This wasn't a dream or fantasy. It really happened. The girl of your dreams just _kissed_ you.

Applejack just giggles. "Y'all alright?"

You shake your head to try and refocus yourself. "A-Applejack… I… I thought…"

"You thought what?" she asks.

"I… I thought you were going to reject me," you say bluntly.

Applejack laughs and brushes you hair. "Ah just took y'all out here ta get us some privacy."

You feel your face going bright red. "But, I'm confused," you say.

"Why?" Applejack says.

"What were you about to say before we came out here?" you ask.

Applejack smiles, and starts stroking your cheek. "Well, Ah was gonna ask what took ya so long?"

Are you hearing things? No, your ears aren't deceiving you.

"Y-You mean… y-you knew?" you ask.

Applejack giggles. "Ah've known for a while now, hon."

She knew? All this time? You've been avoiding her for nothing? You start scolding yourself inside.

"Oh gosh…" you say. "I… I'm so sorry, AJ. I've been avoiding you and lying to you for such a long time to try and keep my feelings contained. I'm such a jerk. You must hate me."

Applejack gives you a soft smile and a kiss on the cheek, making your heart melt.

"Ah don't hate ya, sugarcube," she says. "Ah could never hate you. Ah just wish we didn't have to play games."

You bite your lip. As wonderful as this moment should be, you can't help but feel ashamed.

"I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you as a friend, AJ," you say. "You're so important to me."

Applejack smiles and gets off of you. She sits beside you and takes your hand as you sit up.

"Ah understand. Y'all are important to me too," Applejack said. "But Ah don't think ya know how long Ah've been waitin' for ya to tell me."

"Really?" you ask.

Applejack nods, squeezing your hand. "Ah invited you along for the reunion because Ah wanted ta spend more time with ya. Ah've missed ya, sugar."

You smile at Applejack, and do something bold. You give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you too, AJ," you say. "But don't worry. I won't neglect you anymore. I'll give you all the attention you deserve."

You squeeze Applejack's hand, and you can see her blushing.

You gaze into Applejack's eyes, and they've never looked so beautiful. You lift your hand to brush the hair out of her face, making her shudder.

"You have the prettiest green eyes," you say.

A big smile grows on Applejack's face, and her cheeks go bright red.

"Y-Y'all really think so?" she asks.

You don't respond with words, but instead another kiss. It wasn't a long kiss, just a peck, but it was enough to make Applejack's face go completely red.

"I've always thought that," you say.

Applejack begins playing with the end of her ponytail, blushing majorly. You can't help but chuckle. It was rare to see her act so shy, but when she did it was the most adorable thing ever. You lean in and kiss her again. You feel her hands rest on the nape of your neck as you curl your hand around her thigh. Her lips were so sweet and delicious. You've never felt such a wonderful sensation in your life.

You pull away, and Applejack pulls you into a big hug. But it wasn't a hug that made you question if she knows her own strength. It was perhaps the warmest, most loving hug she's ever given you. Your heart melts yet again as you wrap your arms around her in return. You've never felt closer to Applejack in your life.

"Wanna go back inside?" Applejack asks.

You look around, and notice the sun going down, about halfway set. Silhouetted against the fiery background of the sky was a familiar hill with a single apple tree on top.

"Actually, I have a better idea," you say.

"Huh?" Applejack asks.

"That hill we raced to earlier," you say, "Let's watch the sun set from there. Just you and me."

Applejack smiles big, and her eyes seem to light up.

"What're we still doin' here?" she says, grinning. "Let's get goin'!"

You chuckle. "Wanna race there?"

Applejack looks down at your hand, and shakes her head.

"Actually, let's just walk," she says, interlacing your fingers. "Together."

Your heart flutters at the way she's looking at you. You give her another peck before getting up from the hay bale. Hand-in-hand, you and Applejack walk to the hill.

The sky slowly gets darker as you get closer to the hill, but you don't care. You're walking while holding Applejack's hand. At this point, nothing else matters but her.

Eventually, you and Applejack reach the summit of the hill, and the sight is nothing short of breathtaking.

Dozens upon dozens of apple trees dotted the landscape, illuminated by the setting sun. The sky was aflame with an array of brilliant, vivid colors, and the sun was just low enough to allow the starry night sky to peek through. A truly majestic sight.

"Land sakes…" Applejack says, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Yeah…" you say, bringing her to the apple tree.

You sit down, leaning back on the trunk. You look at Applejack and pat the spot in front of you, holding your arms out to her. Applejack smiles, and takes a seat in front of you. She takes her hat off, letting her long hair flow like a golden waterfall. She leans back on your chest, letting out a relaxed sigh. She looks up at you, and places her hat on your head, making you chuckle. Applejack snuggles up with you as you wrap your arms around her, making her melt in your embrace.

You start brushing her hair, making her moan and lean into your hand. Her hair is so silky, seamlessly running through your fingers. You spot a fallen apple next to you. A very tasty looking one, at that. You pick it up and dust it off. You notice Applejack looking in the direction of your hand. She looks up at you, and you give her a smile as you bring the apple closer to her mouth. She looks at the apple, then at you, giving you a giggle before taking a bite out of the apple. You chuckle at how cute she looks right now. You take a bite out of the apple yourself, making her laugh again. You hand the apple to her and wrap your arms around her again.

You give her a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle. You can't help but smile at how girly her giggle is. Perhaps the girliest giggle you've ever heard from her, and it was the cutest thing ever. You pull away from her cheek, only for her to turn her head towards you and connect your lips in another kiss. You don't fight one bit. You can taste a bit of apple juice on her lips, making the kiss even better.

You pull away, and she relaxes in your embrace. You squeeze her in your arms as you both gaze out into the distance. The setting sun ignites the sky with colors. The only sound came from the rustling leaves of the tree above you. So peaceful… so serene… and you could share it all with Applejack.

You brush her hair as you admire the amazing vista. You can hear her moan as you run your fingers through her golden hair. There's no place you'd rather be than with your favorite farmgirl.

"Sure is gorgeous," Applejack says.

"Almost as pretty as you," you say.

Applejack giggles and squeezes your hands. "Aw shucks, sugarcube…"

"I'm serious," you say. "Look at me. Do I look like I'm lying?"

Applejack looks up at you, and a smile slowly grows on her face as she studies you.

"No… y'all ain't lyin'," Applejack says, her face going bright red. "Ah ain't _that_ pretty, am I?"

You squeeze her in your arms and give her a peck. "Yes you are, AJ."

She continues to blush, and chuckle nervously. It's so cute.

"Wow… n-nobody's ever said that to me before…" she said.

"Well _I'm_ saying it right now," you say, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You're beautiful, Applejack."

Applejack giggles again. She begins playing with her hair as she gazes up at you. Her forest green eyes appear to sparkle as she looks up at you. At that moment, Applejack is the most beautiful thing in the world. You give her another tender kiss, feeling her melt in your arms as your lips touch.

You pull away, and Applejack snuggles up in your embrace, gazing out into the distance. You continue to brush her hair, holding her tight as you watch the sun set with her.

Applejack, your best friend and the girl of your dreams, was finally yours. Now you could be more than a friend for her. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from your shoulders. You confessed your feelings, and she accepted them. You've never felt so at peace.

What new adventures awaited you now? You're unsure, but honestly you don't care. With Applejack by your side, you were ready for anything. She'll be there for you. She's always been there for you.

And you'll be there for her. After all, you've always been there for her.

* * *

 **Sigh… I can't help but feel like this was rushed. I didn't know what to write to bridge the gap between the beginning and the end fluff, but I had to write something. I just wanted to get to the end, because that's where all the fluffy goodness is. Forgive me. I hope it was decent nonetheless. The fluff is the icing on the cake for me. All reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Cutie Mark Spies (Epilogue)

"Thanks for inviting us along, Apple Bloom," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah. This is so much fun!" Sweetie Belle said.

"No problem!" Apple Bloom said. "I knew you'd all want to see Babs Seed."

"It's been awesome getting to see you all again," Babs said.

"Your family sure knows how to party," Scootaloo said.

Suddenly, Sweetie Belle gasped.

"What is it?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Applejack... she's going out to the dance floor... with _him_!" Sweetie Belle said, smiling.

The three girls looked, and sure enough saw Applejack being led onto the dance floor by a certain guy. Smiles graced them as they watched then begin to dance together.

"Aww!" Sweetie Belle said.

"They're slow dancin'!" Apple Bloom said. "It's finally happenin'!"

"What is?" Babs asked.

"Applejack's liked him for such a long time," Apple Bloom said. "She's just been waitin' for him to make the first move."

"Does he like her back?" Babs asked.

The other three girls chuckled.

"Of course he likes her!" Apple Bloom said. "He's just a tad shy, that's all."

"I think they'd be perfect together!" Sweetie Belle said.

"I know, right?" Apple Bloom said.

"Wait..." Scootaloo said. "They're walking outside."

The four girls watched Applejack and her friend walk outside and turn the corner. The girls looked at each other, and simultaneously their eyes went wide.

"Wait... we shouldn't spy, should we?" Sweetie Belle said. "I mean... they probably want some privacy."

"Yeah..." Apple Bloom said. "But I just can't help myself!"

Apple Bloom immediately got up from her seat and followed her sister and her friend. The three others soon followed, eager to see what would happen too. Even if it _was_ a little rude, their curiosity outweighed the potential consequences.

The four of them peered around the corner to see Applejack sitting next to her friend on some hay bales.

"They're holdin' hands!" Apple Bloom squeaked.

"Shh!" Scootaloo whispered. "They'll hear us!"

The girls tried to contain their excitement as Applejack's friend brushed her hair out of her face.

"You have the prettiest green eyes," he said.

Applejack's cheeks went visibly red.

"Y-Y'all really think so?" Applejack asked.

He didn't say anything, but instead leaned in for... a _kiss_!

Apple Bloom almost screamed in excitement. Applejack was kissing him! It was really happening!

"That's awesome!" Babs said.

"I know!" Scootaloo. "It's about time."

"Tell me about it!" Apple Bloom said.

Applejack and her friend stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes.

"I've always thought that," he said.

Applejack started nervously playing with her ponytail, and her friend, or _boyfriend_ rather, was looking at her with such light, before leaning in for another kiss.

"Aww!" the girls all went. They realized they may have been a _bit_ too loud, and immediately backed away from the corner. They went back inside before they started gushing about what was happening.

"That was so cute!" Sweetie Belle said. "I wish a guy would tell _me_ I have pretty eyes."

"I don't think I've ever seen Applejack that shy before," Scootaloo said.

"It finally happened!" Apple Bloom squealed. "They're together now! Applejack has a boyfriend!"

The girls all squealed in delight.

"I've gotta tell Granny Smith! "I've gotta tell Big Mac!" Apple Bloom said before rushing off. Admittedly, they've all been waiting for Applejack and her friend to get together. Surely, they'd be ecstatic when they heard the news!

* * *

 **Just a little thing I came up with on the fly.**

 **Hopefully Applejack won't kill Apple Bloom for spying on her and her new boyfriend making out.**

 **Hope you liked this little bit of content. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
